Блог участника:Анонимов Аноним Анонимович/Демоны старшей школы (на самом деле не старшей, это хорошо звучит)
Глава первая. Моя история Как только я поступил в школу, то мои тупые однокласники не внушали мне доверия, но в 6-7 лет я не мог выразить это так, как сейчас. Я не хотел дружить с даунами, и со мной никто не хотел дружить, я был (и щас такой) ботаном, и дрыщом. Это повело за собой проблемы, начиная с пятого класса. В первом классе не возникало никаких трудностей с одноклассниками, мы были одинаковые по силе (кроме двух даунов-качков) от которых можно было легко сбежать, ведь я родился с очень сильными ногами. Второй класс был ничем не примечателен, а вот третий дал мне удар ниже пояса. Я не мог драться, а мои "друзья" как будто синтолом накачивались! Они создали игру "живой футбол", а мячом в ней я (неудивительно). Четвертый класс был точно таким же. Я мог только убегать, мои ноги все также были самыми быстрыми в младшей школе. Вдобавок к фигне, что творится, я начал толстеть, так как бабушка начала придумывать блюда, которые ну охренеть как полнили меня! Уже в конце четвертого класса я весил 54 кг! Глава вторая. Стремный сон. Что с старшаками? Из-за проблем с одноклассниками, я перешел в другую школу. В пятый класс я поступил с другим коллективом, который радостно принял меня, уже по той причине, что я был ГДшером, и стал у них в классе кем то, по типу Бога, то есть самым скилловым. К тому же, они были еще дрыщавее, чем я, и я легко валил каждого из них. "Ну вот и конец"— подумал я. Но после сна, который я увидел 2 сентября 2017 года, и нового учебного дня, я понял, что это было толькол начало. Я стоял, зажатый в углу несколькими старшеклассниками. Они кричали: Бей его! И начли бить меня. Как назло, во всех снах, что я вижу, я чуствую. То есть удар по яйцам во сне, для меня ничем не отличался от удара по яйцам в реальности. Хотя, по большей части, получал я в плечи и живот (который только продолжил рост вширь). После, старшаки ушли, и я слышу голос в голове: "Никому не доверяй! Они — демоны!" И они снова пришли. Но я видел, что это были не они! Вокруг них, было что-то наподобие дымка, который образовывал формы демонических частей тела, по типу рогов на голове, шипов на руках и тд и тп. Они снова меня били, и с каждым ударом, от меня исходила субстанция, которая была по типу того дымка. Она исходила от меня в их тела, и, как будто наполняла их энергией. Напоследок, в голове прозвучало "Никому не доверяй!", и я проснулся в три ночи. Я не придал этому значения, ведь сон, это все, что со мной происходило, смешанное в голове, а недавно я смотрел "Токийский Гуль" (это аниме) и я подумал, что это просто сон. Но на следующий день, в школе я встретил Максима, по кличке "Рауч", от фамилии "Ралко". С ним я познакомился во втором классе, когда был в лагере. Ад а не каникулы. — Привет, Рауч: Хотел сказать я, но он начал бить меня. И после первого удара, я увидел тот же дымок, и ту же субстанцию. Я ничего не понял, и убежал. На уроке. я отпросился в туалет, якобы мне плохо. Но я ушел обдумывать ситуацию. Итак, я увидел сон, который оказался верным. Что это за дым? Они — демоны? Что за субстанция исходила от меня? Но посмотрев на свои руки, я увидел, что дымок захватил и меня! Глава третья. Новая информация. После уроков, я гуглил все что мог про "дымок" и "субстанцию". Нашелся блог, о той же проблеме, что и у меня. В нем было сказано, что, скорее всего, существа окутанные этим дымом — демоны. Демоны питаются человеческой энергией, из-за чего, длительный контакт с ними, мог привести к смерти. Этот человек 20 лет иследовал суть демонов, и пришел к умозаключению, что демоны, это люди, которые в раннем детстве, или в младшем школьном возрасте пережили огромное эмоциональное потрясение. И это не лечится. У простых людей, они называются "трудные подростки". Во взрослой жизни, симптомы уходят, но болезнь развивается дальше. И когда зараженный гибнет, его душа остается в живом мире, не в силах перейти в другой мир, но и не подает признаков. Самые ужасно зараженные души иногда появляются в форме. что называется "привидением". Меня ошарашило. Я попал в ад. Я мог умереть очень скоро. нужно было что-то делать. В последнем предложении, было сказано, что если демон бьет демона, то шанс смерти резко укорачивается, как у перво, так и у второго. Я обрадовался, ведь дымок начал прогрессировать уже через неделю, и у меня отрастало подобие хвоста, как у Диабло из "Диабло 3 Рэпер оф соулс". Глава четвертая. Я не один. Моя сила растет. У меня появились первые друзья, из-за того, что я стал самым скилловым в классе, а то и в школе. Один из них, отведя меня в сторонку начал говорить: —Слушай,т-ты веришь мне? — спросил он меня —Конечно! —Я вижу странный дымок вокруг старшеклассников, и некоторых сверстников. И странную вещь, по типу плазмы, что исхождит от обычных людей. Что происходит? Я, честно, извините за слово, очленел! Я не один такой поехавший? Я сразу же рассказал ему все, что знаю, и он удивился как и я, ведь думал, что я его засмею. Мы решили поискать похожих на себя. И я заметил, что "дымок" на мне прогрессирует. Я решил сойтись с дружелюбным со мной семиклассником, который не был демоном в армрестлинге на правой руке, чтобы проверить свою гипотезу: Дымок усиляет своего носителя. — Я тебя всегда побеждал. С чего ты снова захотел сыграть? Ну ладно) Две минуты после начала поединка наши руки держались поровну, изредка колыхаясь влево-вправо. Вокруг нас уже собрались штук семь зевак, из которых 3-4 были демонами. И тут я почуствовал, как мой опонент начал сдавать позиции, и его рука медленно падала вниз. Через 5 секунд схватка завершилась в мою пользу. — Признавайся, начал зарядку делать? — подшутил надо мной он, и ушел. Многие из присутствующих начали меня поздравлять с успехом. Но тут прошел Рауч, с намерением дать мне по физиономии. Но услышав, что я победил семикласника, он подошел ко мне, сказал "Хвалю, кросс", дал подзатыльник по дружески, и в развалочку пошел дальше. Я просто удивился, и подумал — а есть ли еще у меня шанс жить как все в этой школе? Глава пятая. Общество ЯЛНВИ. Через два дня, ко мне подходит мой новый товарищ по несчастью, и говорит: — Я нашел еще нескольких ребят как мы. Как насчет того, чтобы создать свое общество Я был не против, но сначала хотел увидеть всех ребят в нашем вооружении. Среди нас были: Два восьмикласника, три шести классника, один третьекласник, и я да мой друг. Расклад такой себе. Я сказал: —Товарищи! Мы не такие как остальные. Мы видим демонов. А остальные не знают о их существовании. Даже сами демоны не знают что они демоны! Мы должны собраться в одно общество, чтобы в случае нападения на нас, мы могли защититься! Как назовем общество? Третьекласник заявил: — Вам (здесь мат) А восьмиклассник: —Пророки А мой друг: —ЯЛНВИ Я спросил, что это значит. Он ответил, что это абревиатура, которая значит "Я Лох, Но Вижу Их" Мне понравилось, на том и порешили. Договорились на переменах ходить в парах. Третьекласник ходил с восьмиклассником, шестиклассник с моим другом, я с другим шестиклассником, и восьмиклассник с другим шестиклассником. Со мной ходили все, так как я своих восьмиклассников на лопатки на изи ложил, а это значило, что я был очень силен,и мог защитить своих. Глава шестая. Жертва во благо. Завершение После двух недель успешного отражения нападений я расслабился. Думал, что все, еще 5 лет, и это закончится, я перейду в институт, но фортуна распорядилась иначе. Я шел со школы. Шел через гаражи, чтобы срезать. Уже по середине дороги, я заметил, что за мной следует один тип. Я не обращал на него внимания, и думал, что если что, сбегу, или уложу его на раз-два. Когда проходил через гаражи, я ощутил боль в затылке, и я потерял сознание. Очнулся я в канализации, сидя на кресле. Передо мной был тот мужик, который написал все что знал про демонов! — Вы написали про демонов блог! — Да, мальчик, это я. А ты мой эксперимент, и, как я вижу, удачный Я просто офигел. Что это за мужик? Какой нафиг эксперимент? —Выпустите меня! —Если только выслушаешь меня, Витя. Я — твой отец. —Мой отец бросил меня, кода я был маленьким! Докажите, что вы мой отец! Он сказал то, чего я не мог ожидать. — По материнской линии, у тебя есть редкий атавизм — двойная длинная ладонная мышца. Этот атавизм помогал моим предкам лазить по деревьем и горам. Я в шоке! —Папа! Но зачем ты меня бросил тогда? — Я уже тогда начал исследования над демонами. Это от меня у тебя в голове такая бурная фантазия. Это из-за меня твоя мама считает тебя дебилом, а в школе называют психом. Меня тоже называли, ничего. —Не думай, что прощу тебя. Что тебе нужно от меня? — Мы потомственные демоны. С твоим рождением я тоже начал их видеть. Я понял, что ты увидишь их, только исскуственно. Но за мной начали охоту. Я был вынужден скрываться. Я создал видео, идентичное твоему сну, и создал аппарат, что проэцирует его ночью, во время сна. Днем, второго сентября 2017 года, ты проглотил куриную кость.Это была не кость, а прибор. С тех пор, ты тоже их видишь. — И зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — Я изобрел лекарство от заражения. Ты должен его принять. Я не могу, доза низкая. а на изготовление дозы сильнее нет времени. Я знаю, что из-за ссор с мамой, ты хочешь умереть уже года три, но не можешь. Это поможет тебе умереть и спасти мир. — И откуда ты знаешь обо мне столько? — Поверь, я знаю много чего о тебе. —И тебе не будет жаль своего сына? —Я создал твою копию. с которой прожил двенадцать с половиной лет. Я более чем счастлив. — Если бы не конец света, я бы прибил бы тебя! —Не спеши. Я тоже демон. —Ладно, гони лекарство. —Прежде всего, ты должен выпить этот сигнал, который ловит все демонические частицы. Я его сделал в виде жидкости, для удобства Сказав это, отец достал стаканчик с зеленой жидкостью. Я выпил ее —На вкус как еда из столовой. Отвратительно! —Ты еще лекарство не пил. Сказав эт, батя достал чайник из сумки: —Пей, и мы умрем. Я, ты, Ралко, демоны, те кто видят демонов. —Пап, а есть другой путь? Я к ним привязался! —Иного выбора нет. Пей! Я выпил. Через минуту ощутил боль в животе —Сынок, что чуствуешь? —Как будто не какал две недели, и теперь выходит. Жестко! —Сынок, хотел сказать на прощание, что люблю тебя! —И я тоже, но гони мне сотку! Шучу, прощай! —Прощай, сын... Это было последним что я слышал. Демоническая энергия вышла, и папа упал намертво. Я еще стоял. Но потом я ослаб, упал на кресло, и спустил дух... Эпилог Ощущение было, как будто я проснулся на следующий день. Я стоял возле входа в здание, на котором было написано "Клуб Витька" Я зашел. Меня встретил, по видимому, босс клуба. Он сказал: —А вот и Витек! Добро пожаловать! —Какого тут происходит? —Ты умер, а после смерти твоя душа живет, в идеале, идеале по твоему мнению, как он должен быть. И вот, ты здесь! Хочешь пройти NFS Carbon, но не можешь из-за слабого пк? Вот тебе пк за 90К рублей! Играй! Я был счастлив. но потом меня терзала грусть. На миг, я обрел все, потом погиб смертью храбрых, а потом это все. Не было семьи. Было грустно. В заключение хочется навести пару строчек из песни Nightcore — My Demons. Я считаю, что они подходят, как никто и никогда под описание этой истории: ..They're all around me Circling like vultures They wanna break me And wash away my colors! Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay) We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away) Save me if I become The demons!... И в чем посыл данного блога? Я написал это, не для победы на ЛБМ, а для того, чтобы сказать: Внутри тебя есть демоны. Высвободи их наружу. Будь самим собой. Если тебя унижают, не допусти, чтобы это произошло снова! Твоя жизнь одна, но будучи слабым, она будет темнее и мрачнее черной ночи, потому вырви наружу свои скрытые силы! Докажи всем, что ты — личность! Ты не пустое место, каким тебя считают, ты можешь добиться лучшего, лишь попытавшись! Категория:Записи в блоге